User blog:Chix777/Newspaper 19 (Chix)
Welcome to Chix’s nineteenth Narutofanon Newspaper! Here, I, the Kazekage will relay news and more to the community. This is the weekly edition, with a monthly edition as well. Here there will be various sections about the wiki itself. About Narutofanon Here on this wikia, is a collection of dedicated users. All together here, we write fan fiction and more about Narutopedia! Our main goals here are to build an effective community, and improve the quality of writing overall. By doing those things through chat, events and more, just like the main page says, we aim to be the best Naruto fansite on the internet! And perhaps out goals should go even further than that. This is what the newspaper will be all about, helping this goal happen. Technique of the Week "By dilating her pupils, Yome is able to track down enemies via the reflection on tiny water droplets. According to Sen, once Yome has fixated her sight, her visual range reaches several dozen kilometres. Yome can also use this ability to augment her evasion-skills during combat. Downsides of this technique are the evaporation of water droplets caused by the sun, which complicates the usage of the technique and shortens its period of time and her sensitivity towards blinding light, for example caused by a flash bomb.” See more here: Water Droplet Reflection Sight This is actually a “canon” technique: it comes from the main wiki, though it is anime filler. However, I think this is one of those well-founded abilities that isn’t broken like some techniques of the series. For a jutsu that comes out of a filler, it gets a thumbs up from me. Roleplay of the Week “Knock, Knock, Knock....Knock. The pause between the third and fourth knock was a sign to every citizen in Konoha; it was a universal call that meant to get up regardless of the time. Unfortunately for many, this call was one that arrived either late at night or very early in the morning. For Sannoto, it was always a horribly perfect combination of both: One O’Clock in the morning. He groaned and rolled over slowly cracking his eyes open. His wife’s eyes flickered into life, emitting a red glow that slightly illuminated the surface of the bed. “Ten seconds,” she murmured quietly. Immediately, her soft warm hands clutched his arm and rapid tapping followed after the initial touch. “Honey, we have twenty more seconds.” The amplitude of her voice was rather quiet, but her tone was drenched in urgency. The two rush two flights of stairs of their three story house to the mahogany front door decorated with the word “Welcome”. When Ayame cracked the door open, the word “Welcome” failed to follow. A hand slides between the crack and forces the door to grant them access to the living room of the two shinobi. Two masked figures with rather dark attire enter the home swiftly and closes the door behind them. “Lord Sannoto,” one of the masked shinobi speaks. Her voice was devoid of all emotion. They beat that out of them these days. The honorable hokage was a member of this organization at point in time and the training she was subject to was the reason that she was revered as cold-hearted in her past, but also a reason that she is worshipped as a goddess of shinobi. Her ability to conduct any action without hesitating is admired by few, heavily desired by many. Today’s ANBU were subject to similarly gruesome training and many died. Those who managed to survive rarely ever were the same prior to entering the organization. They weren’t people anymore. They were lethal weapons who obeyed every command that their leader spoke despite how harsh, how unnecessary it may be. In their eyes, the words of the hokage were absolute. “Yes?” “You have been assigned a mission.” “I told you guys and your hokage several times that I’m retired. I don’t partake in missions anymore,” “It’s not one you can refuse. It’s an order from the someone the hokage greatly respects. The daimyo,” the other ANBU member chirps in. His voice, unlike the female, possesses tinges of urgency. That’s emotion. He wouldn’t be alive long.” (See More) I would suggest giving this roleplay a read. I think it has quite a “nice” plot to follow, and it features “prominent” characters of the wiki. I really want to see where this goes, guided by two great authors! General Announcements Here, simple Announcements from the general Fanon will be said: *There’s really no new updates this week. General Announcements (Fanon Canon) Here, simple Announcements from the Rebirth will be said: *Please be patient as the project goes under, yet again, much needed revisions I suppose. Sorry for the wait and slowness, but the project is trying to be assembled into something everyone can enjoy by dedicated users. *I will update this when I get updates about Rebirth. Upcoming Events/Notifications *Serk’s own project has started and is well underway. *I suppose my own personal story has turned into a mini project which has started. Picture or Link of the Week Help Needed As the creator of the newspaper, the Kazkage wishes to appoint a council of people to help with the production of this newspaper, newsletter, whatever. Originally I had Shien and Dal to help me, but I never got around to it. If they want to, they still can but I feel like more people is what I need to make this weekly/monthly thing better. If you’re interested, please comment below and add a brief why you would want to help. I’ll prob make a blog eventually, but I look forward to creating a better newspaper with others! Ending I’ll be adding more to the newspaper soon, when I develop my team. but thank you for reading. That’ll be all. Category:Blog posts